


My Little Pony: Next Generation

by Anima_princess_1



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Fanfiction, Friendship, Growing Up, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Freeform, The Mane Six's foals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1
Summary: The Mane Six have all married and have foals of their own. Now the next generation of ponies are growing up in Ponyville and discovering the Magic of Friendship.





	1. Characters

I've loved My Little Pony ever since I was a little girl and Friendship Is Magic is one of my two favorite generations (the other being Generation 1 which, at the time, was referred to as simply My Little Pony). This book tells the story of the children of the Mane Six, Spike, Princess Celestial, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence. Please note that all the characters belong to My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all the pictures belong to their respective artists. Only the children of Spike, the princesses, and the Mane Six belong to me. They are as follows:

Princess Morning Radiance-Daughter of Princess Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry; a Pegasus  
Princess Flurry Heart-Daughter of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor; an alicorn; the only one of the children that I don't own  
Princess Mirage-Daughter of Princess Celestial and Discord; a driconicus  
Prince Copy Cat-Son of Princess Celestial and Discord; a driconicus  
Princess Northern Lights-Daughter of Princess Luna; a bat pony  
Cinnamon Apple-Daughter of Applejack; an earth pony  
Streamer-Daughter of Pinkie Pie; an earth pony  
Piñata-Son of Pinkie Pie; an earth pony  
Confetti-Daughter of Pinkie Pie; an earth pony  
Swift Wind-Daughter of Rainbow Dash; a Pegasus  
Lighting Bolt-Son of Rainbow Dash; a Pegasus  
Sweetheart-Daughter of Fluttershy; a Pegasus  
Gemstone-Daughter of Rarity; a unicorn  
Spark-Son of Spike and Smolder; a dragon  
Sun Flare-Son of Starlight Shimmer and Sunburst, a unicorn  
Wanda-Daughter of Trixie, a unicorn  
Zala-Daughter of Zecora, a zebra  
Zamba-Son of Zecora, a zebra


	2. Princess Morning Radiance: Daughter of Flash Sentry and Princess Twilight Sparkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight Sparkle always wanted a daughter. Ever since she was a filly, it was the one thing she wanted more than anything (except learning everything she could about magic). So, six months after her wedding to Flash Sentry, she was ecstatic to learn that she was three months pregnant. When her foal was born, she was happy to learn that it was a filly (though, to be honest, she wouldn't have cared if her foal was a filly or a colt as long as her foal was healthy). She had a yellow coat and blue mane and tail like her father thought there were streaks of pink in her mane and tail and her eyes were violet like her mother's. Her parents named her Morning Radiance and both agreed that they now had everything that they could ever want.

Twilight Sparkle always wanted a daughter. Ever since she was a filly, it was the one thing she wanted more than anything (except learning everything she could about magic). So, six months after her wedding to Flash Sentry, she was ecstatic to learn that she was three months pregnant. When her foal was born, she was happy to learn that it was a filly (though, to be honest, she wouldn't have cared if her foal was a filly or a colt as long as her foal was healthy). She had a yellow coat and blue mane and tail like her father thought there were streaks of pink in her mane and tail and her eyes were violet like her mother's. Her parents named her Morning Radiance and both agreed that they now had everything that they could ever want.

♡♡♡

"Mom, have you seen my hairbrush?" Morning Radiance called from her bedroom.  
Her voice bounced off the crystal walls of her mother's palace. Though she knew that her mom and her Uncle Spike used to live in a library that resided inside a hollowed out, enchanted oak tree, she couldn't picture any other home.  
Her two best friends Spark and Sun Flare stood in her doorway.  
"Hurry up, Radiance," Spark said. "The others are waiting."  
"I'm trying to hurry," Morning Radiance said. "Mom!"  
"It's on your vanity," Twilight said entering her daughter's room. "If you would pick up your room once in a while, you would be able to find things when you're looking for them."  
"You're one to talk, Mom," Morning Radiance said as she moved the pile of hair ribbons and other things on her vanity, finally locating the elusive hairbrush. "I've seen the library. You never put the books away."  
The young princess ran the brush through her mane, getting the worst of the tangles out. No matter what she did it always looked messy and she had been forced to accept the fact that she would never have curly hair like her friend Gemstone and her cousin Princess Flurry Heart or wavy hair like her friends Princess Mirage and Princess Northern Lights. Her hair finally as tamed as she was going to get it, she turned to her two friends who were more like her brothers.  
"Let's go," she said.

♡♡♡

Cinnamon Apple, Streamer, Piñata, Confetti, Swift Wind, Lighting Bolt, Sweetheart, and Gemstone waited patiently at Sweet Apple Acre where the eleven friends had agreed to meet up. It was an arrangement that was easiest on Cinnamon Apple who had chores to complete before she could hang out with her friends.  
"What's taking them so long," Lighting Bolt said.  
Unlike his twin sister, the colt was every bit as impatient as their mother Rainbow Dash. Swift Wind had a much calmer personality like their father Sorran.  
"Bolt, be nice," Swift Wind said. "Not everyone is as fast as you think you are."  
Before Lighting Blot could answer, their three friends came in to view.  
"Sorry we're late," Sun Flare said. "Radiance couldn't find her hair brush so it took her longer than expected to get ready."  
"Looks like she never found it," Bolt said, under his breath.   
Sun Flare glared at him. It was no secret among the friends that he liked her. Both represented one of the Elements of Harmony (like their friends) but, unlike with their parents, there were seven. Cinnamon Apple represented Honesty like her mother Applejack, Sweetheart represented Kindness like her mother Fluttershy, Swift Wind and Lighting Bolt represented Loyalty like their mother, Gemstone represented Generosity like her mother Rarity, and Streamer, Piñata, and Confetti represented Laughter like their mother Pinkie Pie. However, Sun Flare represented Magic like his aunt/god-mare Twilight while Morning Radiance represented the new element: Friendship.  
"Come on," Morning Radiance said, ignoring Lighting Bolt's remark, "lets go play."  
Spark and all ten foals ran off to play. They were all young; Spark didn't have his wings yet and the foals had yet to receive their Cutie Marks. The friends laughed as they chased each other through the fields. They felt safe playing on the farm, in Ponyvile, and in the Everfree Forest where their two other friends Zala and Zimba lived with their mother Zecora and their parents were comfortable letting them play unsupervised. There hadn't been any trouble in Equetria in years.

♡♡♡

The friends spent the entire afternoon chasing each other through the fields of Sweet Apple Acers, laughing happily as they played tag and hid-n-seek. Every now and then they would catch a glimpse of Cinnamon Apple's Uncle Big Mac or Aunt Sugar Bell but the friends knew that they weren't watching them; they were simply going about their chores. However, unknown to the friends (or Applejack, Big Mac, Sugar Bell, or Apple Bloom), someone was watching the friends from the shadows; someone from their mothers' past who was extremely dangerous and seeking revenge.


	3. Cinnamon Apple: Daughter of Applejack and Caramel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Applejack never thought about having children. It just wasn't something she thought would happen, even after she married Caramel. It's not that she didn't want children, it's just that she was so busy running Sweet Apple Acres. So you can imagine her surprise when she discovered that she was pregnant. When their daughter was born, Applejack and Caramel decided to stick with Apple Family tradition and named her Cinnamon Apple. She had a brown main and tail like her father that she always wore in a braid and an orange coat and green eyes like her mother. She also inherited her mother's hard work ethic and love of the rodeo.

Applejack never thought about having children. It just wasn't something she thought would happen, even after she married Caramel. It's not that she didn't want children, it's just that she was so busy running Sweet Apple Acres. So you can imagine her surprise when she discovered that she was pregnant. When their daughter was born, Applejack and Caramel decided to stick with Apple Family tradition and named her Cinnamon Apple. She had a brown main and tail like her father that she always wore in a braid and an orange coat and green eyes like her mother. She also inherited her mother's hard work ethic and love of the rodeo.

♡♡♡

Cinnamon Apple carried a basket of apples into the barn. Farm work was hard but she didn't mind. She had been helping out on the farm ever since she was three. She loved working on the family farm. She lived there with her parents, her Aunt Apple Bloom, her Uncle Big Mac, her Aunt Sugar Bell, and her Great Granny Smith.  
"Cinnamon Apple," her mother called. "Once you're done putting the apples in the barn, you can go play."  
"Thanks, Mom," she said.  
As much as she wanted to, Cinnamon Apple knew better than to rush through her chores; it only made more work for her. Instead, she did things slowly, making sure to put the baskets were they belonged and where her Uncle Big Mac would be able to get them the next morning.   
Once she was done, Cinnamon Apple made her way to her club house. It was a tree house on a secluded part of the farm. It had been her mother's when she was a filly and she had passed it on to Cinnamon Apple's Aunt Apple Bloom and her two best friends Sweetie Bell and Scoot-a-loo, also known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The Crusaders had then, in turn, passed it on to Cinnamon Apple and her friends. Morning Radiance, Mirage, Northern Lights, Streamer, Confetti, Swift Wind, Sweetheart, Gemstone, Wand, and Zala were waiting for her. The girls were having a slumber party at the club house while Spark, Sun Flare, Copy Cat, Piñata, Lighting Bolt, and Zimba where having a sleepover at Twilight's castle. Wand had just returned from touring with her mother Trixie and Flurry Heart had been invited but was unable to attend.  
"We've been waiting for you," Zala said. Unlike their mother, she and her twin brother Zimba didn't talk in rhymes.  
"Sorry," Cinnamon Apple said. "Farm work takes a while, epically to do right."  
"Don't let my brother hear you say that," Swift Wind said. "He believes the only way to do a job is to do it fast."  
The fillies laughed. Lighting Bolt was definitely a lot like Rainbow Dash, or at least the old Rainbow Dash. After having the twins, she had learned that there are some things that can't be rushed.  
"So how was the tour with your mom?" Morning Radiance asked Wanda.  
"It was fun but also a long trip," Wanda said. "I don't know why Mom doesn't take the train; it's a lot faster way to travel."  
"Well on the plus side it's quality time with your mom," Sweetheart said.  
"It is but I wish she would let me help. I could be her assistant on these road trips. I really want to learn her magic tricks. Wouldn't it be great if that was my special talent?"  
"You'll figure out what it is," Gemstone said. "None of us have gotten out Cutie Marks yet. And if we have any trouble, Aunt Sweetie Bell will help us."  
"And Aunt Apple Bloom," said Cinnamon Apple.  
"And Scoot-a-loo," said Swift Wind.  
The fillies laughed again.  
"Wouldn't it be great if we all got out Cutie Marks at the same time like our moms and the Cutie Mark Crusaders did?" Morning Radiance said even though not all of their moms got their Cutie Marks at the same time.  
"That would be great," said Zala. "We'd be carrying on tradition."  
The fillies talked late into the night. They always loved it when they could gossip without the colts bothering them. Any time they tried, the colts would jump in with stupid comments. The fillies talked late into the night completely unaware that someone was watching them; someone with purple, green, and red eyes.


End file.
